heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Depression
This page mentions heroes who have moments of loneliness. It's closest to both Releasing Stress, Tragic Mistake and Heroic Breakdown. This is sometimes follows Parting Ways and Fake Death. Examples *The Beast became depressed since Belle left his castle to save her father. *Manny is depressed because he believes he's the last mammoth on Earth. *Cartman is depressed that Wendy's love for him was short lived. *Darkwing Duck is depressed because due to his blindness, he almost got Gosalyn, Honker and Launchpad killed during the battle against Megavolt. *Yugi Muto is depressed that over losing a duel against Kaiba and the chance to rescue his Grandfather *Simba met Timon and Pumbaa, but is still depressed about leaving the Pride Lands. *Littlefoot is depressed after losing his mother. *Kion is depressed after Simba scolded him. *Gosalyn Waddlemeyer suffers depression after witnessing the explosion on Canard Tower which believed to have killed her beloved hero, Darkwing Duck during the battle against Taurus Bulba *Jonah laments over his shade and Nineveh. *Hiro Hamada suffers depression after the death of his brother Tadashi. *Drake Parker suffers depression because Josh Nichols has had enough of him for getting him late for their chemistry exam. *Buzz Lightyear suffers depression after finally discovering that he is a toy. *Samurai Jack suffers depression after losing Ashi permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. *Pearl suffers depression after Steven turned himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believing that Steven is dead in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". *Beetlejuice suffers depression after Lydia banishes him for breaking her promise about pulling a prank on her parents in episode "Out of my Mind". *Buster Bunny suffers depression after Babs Bunny left Acme Acres to Thirteensomething, he upon heard from his friend Plucky duck. *Kiara is depressed after her defiant father Simba wrongfully banished Kovu believing he was involved in the outsider's ambush set by Zira. *Dot is depressed after her sister Princess Atta banishes Flik along with the circus bugs, which soon turns out to be a fatal mistake, Princess Atta leads her entire colony in danger and mother's downfall. *Ariel is depressed after her father King Triton destroyed her human collection things and the statue of Prince Eric after having an argument with him. King Triton was also depressed over his actions against her and lead her to search of Ursula the Sea witch. *Pocahontas became depressed after John Smith was captured by the tribesmen and how she is harshly blamed by her father for the death of Kocoum. *Kayley is depressed after Garrett chose to remain in the forest who is also depressed over his feelings that he doesn't belong in Camelot. *Perdita is depressed after her 15 puppies been dognapped by Jasper and Horace due to her, Pongo and their owners Roger and Anita out for a walk. *Rafiki is depressed after his close friend Mufasa was being murdered by his evil brother Scar, so Scar could take over the Pride Lands under his rule with tyranny and without the Circle of Life. When Simba exiles Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush, he was also depressed, now realizing that Mufasa's goals to unite him and Kiara to stop the war between Simba's pride and the outsiders also that Simba himself must follow has failed and the Circle of Life is broken. *Steven Universe suffers depression after realizing that his relationship with Connie is hurt in the Steven Universe episode, "Dewey Wins". *Dimitri suffers depression when he sees Anastasia has reunited with her grandmother and his relationship with her is hurt. *Aladdin suffers depression when realized that he lied to Jasmine about being a prince and his relationship with her is hurt. *The Iron Giant suffers depression after Dean yelled at him for almost hurting Hogarth. *Batman suffers depression after Robin yelled at him, saying that he doesn't need his help. *John Smith became depressed after Pocahontas was forced to return to her village upon hearing drums due to Kocoum's friend Namontack getting wounded by Governor Radcliffe while observing the settlers. *Ted Newton and his siblings Ryce and Emily are depressed, when their father George Newton was tricked by Dr. Herman Varnick to bring their dog Beethoven to be euthanized. *Dick Grayson suffers depression after seeing that Bruce Wayne had given up being Batman in order to have a better life with Dr. Chase Meridian. *Penny suffers depression after discovering that her uncle, Inspector Gadget had given up being a crime fighter after he got fired from the police for letting the laser get stolen by Claw and causing damage at the Science Convention. *Bo Peep is depressed when she sees Andy sleeping while holding his cowboy cat, after Mr. Potato head whom already lost his mind prevented her from helping Woody, realizes that Andy starts to miss Woody. *Carl Johnson suffers depression after being informed by his brother Sweet that their mother Beverly Johnson is been killed by The Ballas under orders of Frank Tenpenny. *SpongeBob SquarePants suffer depression as he leave Bikini Bottom after he doesn't get the job at The Krusty Krab 2 for being a manager. *Fa Zhou suffers depression after discovering that Mulan has already take his place to take part in the Chinese army. *Lucy Loud suffer depression as she realize that she the cold selfish sister. *Arnold Shortman and Harold Berman both suffer depression after Principal Wartz suspends Arnold for two days and Harold for five weeks. *Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po sufer depression, after they, Li Shang and the other troops forced to leave Fa Mulan behind because of Chi-Fu. *Baloo suffers depression after Mowgli scold him for scaring Shanti when he changed his mind her. *Lincoln Loud suffers depression after his sisters disown him for humiliate them. *Fred Flintstone suffering depression as he regretting his pompous actions as Wilma and the Rubbles abandon him in disgust and realizes that he have been tricked by Cliff Vandercave and his relationship with them is hurt. *Tom Robinson suffers depression and breaks down crying, when he told Atticus Finch that he did not rape Mayella from being accused. *Ginger, along with the other chickens suffers depression when they learn that Rocky was actually a stunt cockerel and couldn't really fly when Ginger finds the missing piece of the poster. *Oh suffers depression believing he doesn't fit in with the other Boov. *Bear and Doc Hogg breaks down to tears and cry over Tutter's first day of school. *Kane is depressed after Lita betrayed him, dumped him and left him for Edge. *Hulk suffer depression as he looks up to see Betty Ross and her father in the helicopter. *Rowf often feels depressed when he feels that there is no good human after the whitecoats drowned him and that there is nothing good in the world. *Link and Princess Zelda suffer depression after Calamity Ganon turned the Divine Beasts and the Guardians against them that resulted in the deaths of the Four Champions, Zelda's father, and countless other people. Zelda herself suffered severely, as she was also burdened with not being able to unlock her power in time. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts